Yo, su musa
by Artemisashines
Summary: Yo veo como su lapicera escribe mientras me observa...Yo veo sus ojos llenos de lujuria mientras que nuestros cuerpos se fusionan...Yo sé que soy el único que te inspira y te excita...Yo se que YO y nadie más que YO es tu musa.
1. Prologo: Ella

Yo veo como su lapicera escribe mientras me observa...Yo veo sus ojos llenos de lujuria mientras que nuestros cuerpos se fusionan...Yo sé que soy el único que te inspira y te excita...Yo se que YO y nadie más que YO es tu musa.

Disclaimber: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowlling y a Warner Bross.

Prologo

Puedo ver su piel nívea entre las sabanas, esa piel que me volvió loco apenas la conocí, esa piel que me encanta acariciar y besar todas las noches. Su piel, de ella, una escritora erótica que me llena la vida dejándome ser su musa. Saber que soy el único que la inspira me hace sentir tan bien, con tanto poder, porque sé que ella es solo mía y que siempre lo va ser. Todavía me acuerdo de cuando la conocí. – estaba en un bloqueo creativo, no conseguía con que inspirarse- Ambos decidimos ir a una charla de un profesor de nuestra ex-universidad en la cátedra de literatura. Entré y mis ojos la vieron, sentada en una silla con sus cabellos castaños enmarañados. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, pero ella instantáneamente dejo se mirarlo y comenzó a escribir en su cuaderno. Yo me pasé toda la charla mirándola hasta que esta llego a su final, cuando me estaba por ir ella se me acerco y dijo-"Te eh estado mirando mucho y la verdad que me traes muchas ideas, ¿Podrías ser mi musa?"- No sé porque pero mi cuerpo y mi mente querían decirle instantáneamente que sí, cuando se estaba por decir ella me paró y me volvió a hablar-"Pero antes quiero advertirte que yo soy escritora erótica"- Eso, por alguna razón, avivó mis ganas de decirle que sé. Y así lo hice y después de 4 meses de hacer muchas locuras para ella y con ella, se encuentra en este precisa mañana con ella en su cama desnuda pensando en lo mucho que la ama.


	2. Con nadie más que ella

Discaimber: Todos los personajes son de la maravillosa mente de J.K y de Warner Bross.

Universo alterno.

Advertencia: _Recuerdos en cursiva._

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

1\. Con nadie más que ella

Estoy recorriendo sus hombros desnudos con mis labios mientras la veo escribir a toda prisa en un papel todo arrugado. El sol le da justo en su pelo haciendo que sus pelos brillen como el sol. Parece un ángel…, es tan hermosa.

-Harry…- suspira- Ahora no…ah- gime, y eso me enciende más.- Te…tengo que terminar de escribir lo de anoche…

-Eso puede esperar- le digo y comienzo a morderle el cuello mientras que aparto el papel y la lapicera de su mano y me pongo encima de sus piernas, para ir bajando con un camino de mordidas a sus pechos. Ella comienza a gemir mientras que le muerdo los pezones, esas bolitas rosas que me encantan y me vuelven loco, desde el primer momento en que las vi me parecieron muy apetecibles.

-Harry -dice ella mientras invierte nuestras posiciones haciendo que mi dureza roce con su humedad– se que te gusta estar al mando,-se acerca peligrosamente a mi boca -pero...- me mira con una sonrisa maliciosa y me muerde en labio inferior. – sabes que no me gusta ser sumisa.

Sin previo aviso comenzó a dar besos que contenían roncos suspiros, por todo mi pecho mientras que descendía hasta llegar a mi erecto pene. Me mira y veo que pone una sonrisa picara con sus ojos lleno de lujuria. Se lo que está por hacer sin embargo espero que no lo haga, no porque no quiera ; sino porque quiero tener el primer orgasmo de esta tendida seas dentro de ella o más específico dentro de su sexo. Sin embargo se ve que dios no escucho mis plegarias y ella lo hizo. Metió todo mi pene dentro de su boca y comienza a lamerlo de arriba abajo mientras me masajea los testículos. Me es imposible no gemir. Es tan excitante ver como esta tan emocionada haciéndome la mejor paja del mundo.

-Hermy- gimo- Basta…me voy acorrer.

\- hazlo, no sería la primera vez.

Ya no aguantaba más, así que me abalancé sobre ella a tal punto que quede con ella de espaldas en la cama. Sin esperar más, le metí mi erección en su vagina haciendo que gimiera como si hace mucho que no hubiese tenido sexo.

-Har -gime- SI, así, duro.

No tardaron muchos minutos para que me corriese dentro de ella y callera rendido mientras que ella me monta dando estocadas fuertes y decididas hasta que ella callera sobre mi pecho, por la fuerte oleada del orgasmo.

Amo tenerla así; Desnuda arriba de mi pecho, respirando agitadamente con sus rizos esparcidos por todo mi cuerpo y cama. Admirando la belleza poco común de esa mujer, esa belleza que me cautivo desde que la vi en aquella charla en la que la conocí. Esa belleza que me termino de cautivar cuando nos entregamos al otro, mi primera entrega.

 _Estábamos en una biblioteca, yo tenía que robar unos libros -que obviamente después iba a devolver- No sabía el por qué, ella solo me dijo que lo haga, que era crucial para el libro._

 _Entro a la biblioteca y la veo, ahí sentada en una de las mesas con un libro en sus manos mientras que me miraba de reojo. Sacó la lista de libros que ella le dio, solo eran 3 pero nunca oí hablar de ellos. Me acerqué a la bibliotecaria, era joven no debía tener más de 20 años, y le pregunte por los libros ella coquetamente se me acerca y me dice seductoramente ya los traigo._

 _Como lo organizamos, Hermione vino al mostrador después de que la chica se fue, pero Hermione se me acerco al oído y susurro "ahora concéntrate en el plan, si queres después te la tiras, pero ahora no" . No, sabía el porqué pero sentía cierto tono de reproche en su voz._

 _La joven volvió y me tendió los libros junto con una nota que decía "Salgo a las 12.00"._

 _-Espera, déjame que fiche los libros como que te los llevaste._

 _-Emm permiso señorita pero ya me tengo que ir, por favor podría atenderme primero y después seguir coqueteando como una zorra con este chico. – dijo Hermione, armando un escándalo como le dijo que haría._

 _-Señora en primer lugar el señor estaba primero y en segundo usted no es nadie para llamarme zorra.- dijo la bibliotecaria con furia en sus ojos._

 _Y así fue como comenzaron a aparecer algo que nunca debería aparecer en una biblioteca, grito, grito y más gritos. Entre todo ese barullo Harry escapo con los libros. Ya afuera del lugar se fue para la esquina en donde se quedo esperando a Hermione._

 _Ya iban 15 minutos y no salía así que decidió arriesgar el plan e ir a buscarla, cuando ya estaba por llegar a la puerta, la castaña salió corriendo tropezándose conmigo y haciéndonos caer. Nuestras caras estaban cerca y nos mirábamos a los ojo. De repente sin darnos cuenta, o por lo menos yo, ya estábamos besándonos apasionadamente. Nuestras lenguas estaban en guerra y teníamos la necesidad de tocarnos el uno al otro, pero como estábamos en medio de la calle, tirados en la vereda decidimos parar y seguir con eso en el auto. En aquel auto en el que me desvirgó, en donde ella desvirgó a su musa, donde ella me hiso el amor a mí y yo a ella. En donde yo me di cuenta que esto siempre iba a ser con nadie más que ella. Está bien que al ser mi primera vez fui un poco torpe, pero según ella eso es excitante…_

 _ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

 _Hola, gracias a todos los que están leyendo esta historia. No va ser muy larga y aparte estoy planeando comenzar otro Harry y Hermione que se va a llamar "La castaña Cubana"._

 _Otra vez les doy mil gracias a los que leen y principalmente a Peeveshep que dejo el primer review de la historia, muchísimas gracias enserio._

 _Besos._


	3. Ella es mi novia

Discaimber: Todos los personajes son de la maravillosa mente de J.K y de Warner Bross.

Universo alterno.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

es mi "novia"

La veo; La veo en el mostrador de la cocina con nada más que mi camisa blanca que se le transparenta. Que bella es. Que bellos son sus enmarañados rizos castaños, esa selva por la cual me encanta meter mis manos y oler su fragancia. Sus ojos, creo que son los más bellos que vi en mi vida. Puede que sean castaños, normales, pero tiene algo muy especial, un brillo dorado que irradia luz cada vez que están al sol.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le pregunto al ver como se mueve la camisa dejándome ver cosas muy bellas de la castaña.

-Tenía hambre así que decidí preparar unos panqueques. No te importa ¿No?

-Mientras haya algunos para mí.

-Claro.

Voy a sus espaldas y la abrazo dejándole sentir mi erección es un trasero y se la empiezo a restregar.

-Harry…

-¿Qué te parece si dejas de lado la masa y la usamos para cuando tengamos más hambre?- Le insinuó mientras la guio a la mesa de cristal y la acuesto en ella.

-Creo…- pero no pudo continuar ya que comenzó a gemir al sentir mis manos masajear sus pechos mientras que beso y succiono su cuello dejándole varias marcas.

Empiezo a bajar con mis besos hasta llegar a sus pechos, pero no llego porque de repente escuchó que alguien estaba abriendo la puerta de la casa.

-Herms vete a mi cuarto y vístete.

Ella asintió y se fue por el pacillo. Por suerte que lo hizo rápido ya que cuando se abrió la puerta aparecieron nada más que Lily Evans y James Potter, mis padres.

-Hola hijo.- dijo la pelirroja.

-Hola mamá. – le contesto mientras que recibo 2 besos, uno en cada mejilla.- ¿Por qué están acá?

-Como sabíamos que te ibas a olvidar de la cena con los Weasley decidimos venir a buscarte. Así que hijo ve a vestirte porque en media hora ellos ya van a estar en casa y vas a volver a ver a Ginny.-" _No Ginny no"_ dice Harry para sus adentro"- Sería genial que puedan arreglar las cosas, Molly dice que le seguís gustando a Ginny. Aparte hacían una pareja tan linda, no sería genial que…

-¿Quiénes eran, Harry? –Interrumpió a la voz de Mion para justo después aparecer enfrente de mis papás, con un vestido color crema que le sentaba magníficamente.- Hola- volvió a hablar pero con nerviosismo en su voz esta vez.

-¡Hay no lo puedo creer!

-Lily, no crees que es mejor- comenzó a hablar mi papá.

-Cállate James. No puedo creer que Harry no nos haya dicho que tiene novia.- comenzó a decir mamá con un tono claramente de ofendida. -¿Es que acaso no confías en nosotros?

-Mamá ella no es…

-Yo no estaba segura de decirlo ya porque me pone muy nerviosa conocer a la familia del hombre que amo ¿Comprenden?

Esperen un minuto, acabo de escuchar a mi castaña decir que es mi novia y que soy el hombre que ama. Es que acaso ya morí y estoy en el cielo. Aunque ahora que lo pienso es imposible que este en el cielo después de haber caído en tantas tentaciones, gracias a cierta escritora.

-Hay querida no tenías porque estar nerviosa; es más, ven hoy con nosotros a una cena familiar total ya eres parte de ella.

-Con gusto.

No lo puedo creer, acabo de ver a mi hermosa ojimiel sonrojarse fuera de un ámbito sexual.

(…..)

Ya nos encontrábamos en mi casa rodeados de gente muy conocida por mi pero muy desconocida para Hermione. Mientras que vamos saludándonos y presentándonos, en el caso de Herms, se escuchó el timbre sonar para dejar pasar a la persona que me nos quería ver en este momento.

-Harry- grita una pelirroja de pelos lacios y largos y se abalanza sobre mí. – No sabes cuánto te extrañamos, deberías pasar algún día por casa.- Continua hasta que se percata de que hay alguien al lado mío.- ¿Y vos sos?

-Hermione Granger, la novia de Harry.- extiende su mano hacia una Ginny que la miraba atónita. -Un gusto, vos debes ser Ginebra Weasley ¿No?

-Veo que Harry te hablo de mi- contesto Ginny con un claro tono de malicia.

-Siempre hay que hablar de familia ¿O no Harry? – esta vez ella se giró hacia mí.

-Pues claro. – No entiendo porque pero Ginny se enfado y se fue para la cocina hecha una fiera.- ¿Pero qué le pasa?

-No lo sé – hizo como si no supiera pero pude ver en sus que si lo sabía.

-YA ESTA LA CENA- se escucha a mi madre gritar.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Nuevo capítulo y lo sé, sé que no estuvo muy bueno, pero se los voy a compensar ya que entre esta tarde y mañana voy a subir otro del cual les voy a dejar un pequeño avance del cual les reto a adivinar cuál va a ser la escancia de ese cap El que lo adivine primero tendrá una gran sorpresa.

 _ **AVANCE**_

-Tienes una gran familia y la tienes a Ginny que te ama y vos la amaste, estoy segura de que podrás volver a amarla, y tendrás una gran familia con ella...

-Hermione te lo diré sencillamente y citando a Pablo Neruda "Ella me quiso, a veces yo también la quería" "Nosotros, los de entonces, ya no somos los mismos"

Al escuchar eso comencé a dudar. ¿Qué me quiere decir, la quiere o no la quiere?

 _ **FIN**_

Muchísimas gracias a Drys-1, Roxihop , Ana Qunto, AngiieHerondale Por poner a esta historia en favoritos. A Roxihop, Jenny Hatake, AngiieHerondale, KonanaAngel13 por seguirla. Y A gabrieljuarzl que como ve acá esta el siguiente, y a peeveshp por sus Reviews.


End file.
